


Keeping You

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Dad, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, Stiles is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a tradition. When one says I love you, the response is always "Forever and for always."





	Keeping You

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of hard to figure out a good ending for, but I think I finally managed. Prompt was Forever and For Always, and I love the Shania Twain song of the same name, so I thought it fit. Enjoy!

Derek wakes first, as always. He reaches out, sliding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, smiling when his husband just mumbles in his sleep and shifts closer. “You’re ridiculous,” Derek murmurs, kissing Stiles’ forehead before he slips out of bed to go for his run. He checks on their children, both their son and daughter sleeping like Stiles does, sprawled out and snoring lightly. He shakes his head, wondering how it’s possible that the beautiful little girl that looks so much like his mother and her equally beautiful twin brother who looks like his dad act just like his husband. He shakes his head and moves to the next bedroom, checking on their oldest child, biologically Stiles, but more like Derek himself than anything. He smiles at the fact that Alex is already up, fussing with his plants. “Morning.” 

Alex turns, beaming at him. “Morning, Papa. Dad still sleeping?” 

“Of course. I’m going for a run. You wanna come with me?” 

“Yeah.” Alex finishes watering the plants before he grabs his running shoes. “Papa, I wanna build a greenhouse for my plants. Can we?” 

“Yeah, of course. We’ll go to the lumber yard after breakfast and order all the materials we’ll need.” Derek ruffles Alex’s hair and finishes tying his shoes. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get our run in before the others wake up.” 

Alex laughs and the two start off on their usual path through the preserve. An hour later, they make their way into the house, Derek inhaling deep at the smell of coffee. “Dad’s up. Which means...” 

“Nat and Clint won’t be far behind.” Alex chuckles. “I’ll go shower, then get them into their bath. You go help Dad with breakfast.” 

“Thanks, kiddo.” Derek kisses Alex’s forehead, watching his and Stiles’ son head upstairs. He heads into the kitchen and watches Stiles dance around the room for a moment. “You’re awake before noon.” 

Stiles flips him off, then smiles, crossing the room to kiss him. “Good morning, handsome.” 

“Good morning. You’ve made coffee and are making waffles and bacon? What’s the special occasion?” 

Stiles grins and shakes his head. “Nothing. I just woke up and you weren’t in bed, so I went to check on the kids and Alex was gone. I realized you two probably went running together and I wanted to spoil my boys.” 

“Ah.” Derek slides an arm around Stiles’ waist, knowing Stiles has never been bothered by how sweaty Derek is after a run. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” 

“Only every day.” Stiles leans in, kissing him. “How’s Alex doing?” 

“He’s... He’s such a good kid. Wants to build a greenhouse.”

“Oh? Taking after Papa?” 

Derek blushes a little. “Yeah. Kind of.”

“I love it. And I love you.” He kisses Derek again. “I’m so glad I get to watch our babies grow up and become gorgeous, handsome, beautiful people, just like their Papa.” 

“And, just like their Daddy.” Derek pulls back. “After breakfast, Alex and I are going to go get everything for his greenhouse. I was wondering... Would you be okay with us using part of the backyard for a garden? Either vegetable or whatever Alex wants to grow?” 

“You mean besides him having a greenhouse? Of course.” Stiles reaches up, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. “The little ones were talking about a treehouse. Does that sound like something you and Alex would want to work on?” 

“I’ll ask Alex, but you know he’d do anything for his baby brother and sister.” Derek smiles, glancing up when the back door opens and Scott and Allison and their daughters come barreling through. “Are we having a family get together?” 

Allison laughs. “Sort of. Dad and Tom have some sort of announcement.” 

“I guess I will make more waffles then.” Stiles pulls back from Derek, looking up at him with a sigh. “And you should go shower.” 

Derek nods, bending to kiss Stiles once more. “Love you.” 

“Forever and for always,” Stiles replies, referencing their wedding song and something they always say to each other in return for I love you.

Derek heads upstairs, showering quickly. He finds Alex helping Natalia and Clint get dressed in their room. “How are my favorite children?” 

“Paaaapaaa!” Natalia whines, shaking her head at her dad. “You can’t pick favorites and if you could, you can’t pick all of us!” 

Derek laughs and scoops her up, placing kisses all over her face. “Who says I can’t pick all of you?” 

Giggling and kicking, Natalia shakes her head. “You can’t! Favorite is one!” 

“Nope. You’re all my favorite children!” He rubs his beard over her cheek as he sets her down. She reaches up and pets his beard. “I love you, baby girl.” 

“Forever and for always,” Natalia says, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go eat! I smell bacon!” She runs for the door and Derek laughs, scooping up Clint who was slumped on his bed.

“You okay, little man?” 

“Yeah, Papa.” Clint reaches up, tiny fingers scratching at Derek’s beard. “I wanna sleep some more.” 

“But it’s time for breakfast, and Daddy made us waffles and bacon.” 

Clint snuggles closer. “I love you, Papa.” 

“Forever and for always,” Derek replies, kissing the top of Clint’s head. He carries him downstairs and hands him off to Stiles. “Someone is very sleepy.”

Stiles rocks Clint, kissing his face. “Aww, you want some orange juice, baby?” 

“Yeah, Daddy.” 

A little while later, they’re all gathered around the table as Chris and Tom look at one another, each gesturing for the other to speak first. Finally Tom sticks his tongue out at Chris and then smiles at the kids and grandkids. “Chris and I have decided that we are going on vacation and we are taking our grandchildren with us. Because we’re going to Disneyland!” 

The kids all cheer and hop out of their chairs, going over to grab onto their grandfathers. Allison laughs a little. “You’re going to take five children to Disneyland?” 

“Yes, we are. Allison and Scott, you are going with us. Because,” Chris holds up his hand to forestall any arguments, “Derek and Stiles’ ten year anniversary is coming up and they’ve never gotten a honeymoon.” 

“So, Stiles and Derek, Chris and I are paying for you two to go to the Caribbean.” 

Stiles jumps to his feet and does a happy dance, moving in a circle and wiggling his hips, much to the amusement of the children. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, son,” Tom says, shaking his head. “Our vacations start next week. So, we’re taking the kids shopping, Allison, Scott, you might want to go make sure you have enough of all the things you need for the trip. And Derek, Stiles, start planning yours.” 

“Actually, Tom, Alex and I are going shopping for supplies for a greenhouse and a tree house. So, if you want, I can drop him off with you later?” Derek turns to Alex. “Unless you’d rather wait on that?” 

“No. Please, Papa. I want to make the greenhouse. At least I can start some plants then.”

“Okay, Alex, we’ll get that started. Maybe you and Daddy can go shopping tomorrow for your trip to Disney?” 

Alex beams. “I’d really like that. Daddy?” 

“Of course, Alex.” Stiles hugs him, kissing his forehead. “You and Papa go get the stuff for your greenhouse. And do you mind building a treehouse for Clint and Tash? They’d really enjoy it.”

“Papa and I can do that?” 

“Of course.” Stiles kisses his forehead again. “You two go get what you need to build a couple of buildings, then I’ll make you whatever you want for dinner.”

“Can we have spaghetti? And garlic bread?” 

“With brownie cups and ice cream with hot fudge on top for dessert?” Stiles fluffs his hair. “You got it, baby boy. Now, you two, shoo. Out of my kitchen. I’ve got spaghetti to make and a kitchen to clean up. I love you,” Stiles says softly, brushing his lips over Alex’s hair.

“Forever and for always,” Alex says, turning to hug Stiles.

Stiles smiles at Derek over Alex’s head. Derek smiles back, leaning over to kiss Stiles softly. “I love you, Der.” 

“Forever and for always,” Derek replies, beaming at his husband and son.


End file.
